huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie
|symbol = Flames |family = Tiffany (Daughter) }} Physical Description Jessie has a curved in build with relatively large breasts. She has blue eyes that match her blonde hair. Her hair extends to her shoulders. Her default outfit consists of a leopard print top that seems to be accessorized with a belt at the waist, navy blue jean shorts and dark brown ankle-high boots. Personality "After having her daughter Tiffany at the young age of 16, Jessie got into adult film to support her and her daughter but quickly fell in love with the money and attention. Because she wasn't able to experience the carefree youthfulness of her late teens and twenties, she never outgrew her wild side and tends to overcompensate for those lost years. Jessie is careless, selfish and manipulative. She has no shame when it comes to her body or her sexuality." - HuniePop Game Description. “Jessie is a porn star who’s looking for other opportunities in the industry now that her age is starting to show and she doesn’t get as many film offers.” - HunieCam Studio Bio "Jessie! As she began to hit the wall in her late 30s, her porn offers dried up and she had to retire. Now she feels used, unwanted and discarded. She drinks, a lot, to forget about the mistakes she's made. She'll do anything for sexual attention to feel young and desirable again." - Huniepop 2018 Description by HuniePotDev.https://twitter.com/HuniePotDev/status/940681176120942592 Relationships Tiffany Ever since Tiffany was young, Jessie has always been the one to look after her. However, 20 years later, Jessie and Tiffany are very distant from each other due to Jessie's questionable lifestyle choices. Jessie sometimes talks about her daughter who no longer talks to her. From then onwards, Jessie and Tiffany no longer have a strong bond or a mother-daughter relationship with each other, but it is implied that Jessie misses Tiffany. Lola Jessie and Lola have a weird friendship. They communicate by teasing one another with quotes such as "love you, baby" or cuss at one another, however this is playful and they are close friends. Jessie and Lola have a "Girl's Night Out" weekend with drinking and partying with their friend Aiko. Aiko Jessie and Aiko have a somewhat rare relationship. Aiko has no idea that Jessie is Tiffany's mother. During the weekends, Jessie sometimes invites Aiko with Lola to nightclubs for drinking and partying all night long (seen in the Digital Art Collection). Beli Jessie and Beli have a balanced relationship. They have some agreements and disagreements with things on their minds. Jessie does some erotic things to Beli, for example, one of the images shows Jessie groping Beli's chest. In the game, Jessie purchased a bikini for Beli to wear at the beach, Beli's reaction to the outfit was negative and she refused to wear it because it exposed her body more than she was comfortable with. The Player Jessie has a positive relationship with the Player, as such with all the other girls. Similar to Aiko, Jessie will ask the Player more intimate and sexual questions (befitting her personality). She does not seem to care if the Player "sleeps around", as evidenced by her reply to the question "have you ever slept around while dating someone?" There is a possibility that Jessie may lie to the Player and generally does not seem to have sincere love or affection for him/her. Jessie seems to only like the Player for their sexuality and constant gifting, of which is needed to progress in-game. Abia It has been confirmed by HunieDev that the two will interact in some way and that Abia is a fan of Jessie's work." ''HunieCam'' Statistics Initial Style Level: 2 Initial Talent Level: 5 Initial Pay Rate: $32/hr Fetishes: MILF, Chubby Smokes: Addicted Drinks: Addicted Trivia *HuniePotDev has stated on his Twitter that Jessie's name derived from "An alteration of the name for the first ever prototype girl, Jessica (Who eventually became Tiffany)." *Jessie is one of the three girls who are in all three Hunie games, the other two being Kyu and Lola *In response to the change in Jessie and other character's breast sizes, HuniePot Dev has stated on his Twitter that "Note: Technically Jessie's breast size hasn’t really changed. I just decided to re-scale the cup sizes because I think I was way off in HP1. Jessie is way bigger than DD." Category:Characters Category:Huniepop Category:HunieCam Studio Category:MILF Category:Chubby